vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hizashi Hyuuga
|-|Hyuuga Hizashi= |-|Edo Hyuuga Hizashi= Summary Hizashi Hyūga was a jōnin of Konohagakure. He was a genius of the Hyuuga clan and is also the father of Neji. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Hyuuga Hizashi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 32 at the time of death Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-| Alive Hizashi= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acupuncture, Pressure Points, Forcefield Creation with Kaiten, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones without any substance), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Durability Negation (His fighting style allows his strikes to inflict internal damage to a target), Enhanced Senses (Byakugan allows him to see long distances and small objects that are impossible to detect with a normal human eye, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, x-ray vision, and can see chakra), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Surface Scaling, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) |-|Edo Hizashi= All previous abilities in base, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Powerscaling from Asuma Sarutobi. Kabuto Yakushi reincarnated him thinking that he'd be a valuable asset on the battlefield) Speed: Possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Hiashi and other Jonin) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level, regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill as an Edo. Stamina: High, Nigh-Unlimited as an Edo. Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with Hakke Kūshō. Standard Equipment: Standard ninja gear (kunai, shuriken, etc.) Intelligence: Was able to master advanced clan techniques on basic principle without any foreknowledge of their existence. Skilled martial artist and clever strategist. Otherwise noted to be a genius. Weaknesses: His fighting style is primarily limited to taijutsu, there is a small blind spot near the back of his neck which his vision can not cover. Notable Attacks/Techniques Byakugan (White Eye): This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers) and can see objects that are too small for the normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360-degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers and can see chakra clearly. Juuken (Gentle Fist): By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into certain pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs that are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are in turn sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. *'Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin):' The user releases chakra from all of the tenketsu points on their body and spins rapidly to create a small omnidirectional vortex of chakra that can be used for defensive purposes. *'Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms):' By utilizing the Byakugan's ability to pinpoint a person's tenketsu points, the user will strike 64 of the victim's 361 chakra points to seal off their chakra flow and inflict internal damage. *'Jūkenpō Ichigekishin (Gentle Fist Art Single Body Blow):' A close-range technique that allows the user to expel a forceful blast chakra from all of their tenketsu points at once. Similar to Kaiten, but without the spinning effect and less range. *'Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm):' After using their Byakugan to locate a target's vitals, the user will attack with a forceful palm thrust which releases a small wave of chakra. The attack is powerful enough to blow a person off of their feet and has a range of several meters. *'Hakke Kuhekisho (Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm):' A combination attack involving two Juuken users who simultaneously strike a target with their Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) technique. Key: Edo Tensei Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Adults Category:Naruto Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chi Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Ninjas Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users